Beginnings
by Aryiana
Summary: This is a story based on the Dark Hunter books by Sherrlyn Kenyon. Main characters are Asheron and others. simple summary but interesting story - i hope - R&R! Rated for later chapters...


Ok first chapter. I own nothing here apart from Auraya. The I don't know when I will update. That honestly depends on peoples responces……hint hint

Enjoy

--------------------------

The first thing that she noticed was the smell. It filled her nostrils and she had to force herself not to gag. She had forgotten what the modern cities were like. Her senses would take a while to get used to the harsh place. Everything was harsh and violent here.

With the last 50 years spent living in Drenon where there was nothing but mountain air and clean living the change would take a while to adapt to, but adapt she must. Something had drawn her here, and as yet she was still in the dark about what. Well someone or something, there was no clue as to why she felt she should be here it just felt right. Well there would be time to find out why, for now she needed to take care of certain urgencies. Like finding a place to live, and food would be good. Even though she had only recently eaten her stomach made it's presence known. The trip had taken its price.

Taking a deep breath that tested her gag reflexes once more Auraya forced her feet to start moving. She had visited these cities once long ago and hoped that her memories would help her now. Then again technology seemed to have brought this world into a place that she would have to discover.

While walking slowly and cautiously she let her mind take in those around her. Her mind touched those nearest to her and she stopped at each gathering small amounts of knowledge, being careful not to intrude too much. Not that the owners of these minds would ever know she had been there but she still felt as though she was taking advantage somehow. As her feet touched the floor one after the other, marking her passage through the dark streets, so things began to take shape. Recognising things like 'cars' made the whole transition seem less intimidating.

A small part of her wished she could have stayed in Drenan until she had gotten a place to stay and was more familiar with her new home but that would involve more than the one trip she had taken to get here. Which was not something she was willing to risk. If someone was able to mark her passage they would be able to trace where she had come from, and with this world being like it was she had no doubt in her mind that the Drenan's would be put straight into a laboratory, those that the humans did not kill on sight anyway. No her world and this one must remain oblivious of one another.

Then again she knew that the gods of this world and her own shared the same home. It was strange but it seemed that the higher you got the smaller the world you inhabited. All those at the level of the 'gods' lived together even though they 'belonged' to worlds that were light-years apart. Only a few knew of the existence of these other worlds and how to get between them. She was one of them, after the end of the War on her planet there had been nothing left for her. Choosing to live with the peaceful Siyee was right for her at the time. But no longer, leaving was one of the hardest things she had ever done but ignoring her instincts would have been worse.

Music brought her back into the present, the sounds of what she assumed was the Mardi gras that so many people were thinking about. New Orleans, a city that had captured her imagination long ago and continued to do so now. When she had learnt of the numerous other worlds she had done some travelling and learnt more than she thought possible. While all of the places she had called home in the centuries since the war held places in her heart for all time New Orleans was the only that captured her. The time she had spent here had been amazing but she had not interacted with the people, except when necessity forced her too. This time she hoped things would be different, for she planned to be here for a while.

She had heard a lot about Mardi gras but had been to scared and not willing to try and interact to attend before. Choosing instead to use the time to explore the outskirts of the city while it's inhabitants was busy. Now it seemed she had managed to arrive right in the middle of it. Taking another deep breath to calm her beating heart she realised she had stopped walking. It had been so long since she had spoken to people. So long, and yet now that she was here she was longing for it.

As with everything though, with the longing came a fear. With a shake of her head she turned and walked back the way she had come. Scanning the darkness around her in the vain hope that somewhere to stay would jump out at her.

--------

Asheron watched the woman walk along the street slowly. He could feel something strange about her. He quested with his thoughts but found nothing odd. His grey eyes narrowed as he tried to figure out why he felt drawn to her. There was something odd there but he could not decipher what it was. That in itself made her all the more interesting, it had been a long time since anyone had intrigued him so. Trying to tell himself that was the only reason he wanted to follow her, he watched with interest as she turned and walked quickly back the way she had come. Her thoughts were as he would expect them to be, but even that made him thoughtful. A scream drifted through the air and he was forced to leave her to her future as he turned towards the sound that few mortals would be able to hear.

------

Auraya sat back in her seat and sipped her drink. The bar was not the first place she would have expected to end up tonight but it was what she needed. The music, while being unfamiliar and extremely strange, suited her and the inhabitants seemed to care less about who was sharing the darkness with them and more about sharing 'pick-up tactics' Even now the way these people interacted still confused her.

There were different levels to the subterranean bar. Upon entering she had been welcomed by an extremely attractive blond man, Dev one of a set of quadruplets. Then again she knew he was not what he seemed, like most of the patrons and workers, he was Kataranga. Half-man half-animal. Maybe that was why she was comfortable here; it was full of people hiding what they really were from the outside world.

With a wry smile she raised her glass to her lips once more. Her entrance had been noted by a few but most had ignored her as she made her way towards the back of the lowest level. She knew that violence was prohibited here, on pain of banishment, which might not sound that bad to the humans who frequented the bar but to those who truly used it as it's name suggested, sanctuary, it would mean swift and probably painful death. But somehow she had been drawn here tonight. Something was going to happen, she was sure of it.

She had lived in the city for over a year now, she was more than settled and sanctuary had become somewhere she frequented more than others. The few friends she had made

often met her here and one or two were in the employ of the bears. They were not within view however so she spotted an empty table and weaved through the crowds to reach it before someone else did. It was crowded tonight, which meant only one thing. The Dark-hunters would be out in force reducing the daemon population. Her friends did not know that she knew what they were, and she helped where she could but did nothing to make her identity known. Not until she understood her real reason for being here.

It had taken her this long to gather the information that she had. Her friends all seemed to be related to the Dark Hunters in some way. She was slowly building a list in her head. Something that she had done all her life. Time did not change all things it seems

Amanda Hunter – a powerful sorceress

Kyrian Hunter – ex-Dark Hunter

Marissa Hunter – their daughter, powerful in her own right

Tabitha Deveraux – Vampire Hunter

Valarius – Ex Dark Hunter

Bride - Normal

Vane - Sentinel

Fang - Kataranga

Fury – Alpha Male

Alexion – someone I have not met yet but he is a conundrum

Danger – Ex Dark Hunter, something to do with 'the Alexion'

Zarek – Demi-God and Ex-Dark Hunter

A?? – Justice Goddess

Wren - Kataranga

Margarite – normal

Julian Alexander – Half-God

Grace Alexander – normal

And of course there is Asheron, someone I have not met yet but those minds I have taken a look into have told me he is the leader of the Dark Hunters. Someone with great power. Part of me wants to meet him but the other part is nervous. If he has as much power as they think then he might be able to see what I really am. It is not something I have had to face in a long time, someone who had enough power to see the true me.

And the Gods, the only ones that seem to have any effect upon my friends are these.

Artemis – Goddess, creator of the Dark Hunters

Apollo – Father of the appolites

Aphrodite – Goddess, mother of Julian

And so the characters in my life are set out into a little list. They would probably not fill a page.

Auraya was startled out of her revere by the entrance of Tabitha. Always one to make an entrance now was no exception. A smile graced her features as the self-proclaimed Vampire Hunter spotted her. Tabby took a while to get used to but she was one of Auraya's favourite people.

With a heavy "oof" her friend sat in the open booth next to her. She had deliberately sat here in the hope that others would join her.

The line between her and her friends was a fine one. Knowing what to say and when she could say it was something that she had to think of all the time. That and re-learning how to tune out the sounds of peoples thoughts. If she so chose she could hear the thoughts of all the city, it had been weeks before she could leave her home, it had taken a lot of time to regain her control and will power. With tabby though she could relax slightly. Everyone who knew her knew of her 'hobby' so at least she could joke with her friends in this regard and not feel like she was keeping unfair secrets from them.

"Been out hunting?" she asked with a playful smile, Tabby was wearing dark clothes, which in itself was not unusual but it was the belt of weapons that she wore on her belt that gave it away.

Tabby responded with her usual grin, "Of course what else would I be doing? I needed a break so I thought I would pop in" her feet popped up onto the table as she spoke, true Tabby style

Auraya took another sip of her drink and settled back into her chair, being around Tabby just made you want to lean back and…well sleep. Just being in her presence was tiring for some, but then again Auraya just found it invigorating, most of the time anyway.

They spoke comfortably for a while and it was only when she noticed that their drinks had run down that Auraya stood.

With a grin she glanced at Tabby's drink to see if she wanted the same, "I will be right back" she said over the music looking towards the bar "well maybe not" she shook her head and shimmied through the crowd. Something that she had learnt from her confident friend. When she had first come to the city the crowds had been something that she was really unused to. Not crowds in themselves but these crowds took a certain finesse that she had not gained. Now she did. It took a while to get to the squashed bar but soon she was looking into a beautiful female face. Aimee the daughter of the Pelters who owned the bar. The Bear-Swan worked here, as did the whole family, and any who wanted shelter. There was no time for idle chitchat so Auraya just smiled and gestured to the drinks that she wanted.

---------

Tabby sat back with her feet on the edge of the table. This was the life. She had spent the early evening hunting and was now taking a well-earned break. Val was at home sleeping off an enthusiastic afternoon. Thinking of him made her smile softly, they had been married less than a year and life was good.

Hearing her name said in an enthusiastic manner by a high-pitched feminine voice she grinned even more. It was a voice that she would always recognised, and now that she was focusing she heard Sweet Home Alabama playing from the jukebox and 'people' leaving, trying to blend into the crowds. All these things could only mean one thing, Asheron and Simi were here.

Turning quickly she stood while still spinning, just as she was straight she was embraced by a bear hug. Quite appropriate considering the surroundings she thought wryly. Looking down she was greeted by the smiling face that she had come to know so well. Simi was one of a kind that was for sure. The little daemon was a companion to Ash, something that everyone was still getting used too. It was just over a year ago that Amanda and Kyrian had died, thinking about it still made her heart ache. That night they had discovered more about each other and were more of a family than they ever were.

"Tabby, how is the Simi's friend doing?" the small human looking daemon said in her usual manner.

"I am fine Simi, we have missed you but all better now" this earnt a large grin and a giggle. Looking up at Ash who stood a little way behind them she knew that there was no need to repeat the sentiment. He had heard and undoubtedly understood what she was saying. They had all missed them both.

He greeted her with a warm embrace and smiled, "It is nice to see you too Tabby, how is the married life" He looked down at her with sunglasses on, as usual. Tabby smiled back and sat back down, gesturing to the both of them.

"Married life is good, nothing like I thought it would be but then again I never thought I would end up married to a Dark Hunter" she told him with a light laugh, she went to pick up her drink but realised that it was empty. With that thought light on her mind she looked up to see where Auraya was. Her friend was obviously stuck at the bar. She and Ash settled into an easy banter while Simi watched a nearby pool game with interest. She was probably wondering what the balls tasted like.

-----

Auraya grabbed the drinks from the bar; luckily both she and Tabby drank beer, which was easy to carry. Not wanting to run the gauntlet to the bar any time soon she had gotten four beers. Twisting and turning through the crowd she raised the beers above her head to make it easier to get through. A few comments passed her way but she ignored them and headed back towards her friend.

Something she had come to realise was that men these days seemed to be interested in one thing, and for some reason that escaped her she was something that ignited that interested. Not one for spending time in front of the mirror the small time that she spent there was enough to convince her that there was no reason for any man to look twice in her direction. Someone pressed down on her toes and made all thoughts fly out of her head as she moved her other foot to compensate and regain her balance.

------

Ash smiled as he and Tabby eased straight back into their comfortable banter. He had truly missed her, and all of those in New Orleans. He had popped his head in occasionally but the past year had been hard for him, this was the first break he had, had in a long time.

He was looking forward to going to visit his goddaughter. Marissa could always bring a smile to his face, just like Simi, only without the headaches.

He glanced around him, since entering the bar had emptied out slightly, something that he had gotten used to. It was then that he caught sight of her. The girl he had seen the last time he had been here. The one that had held his interest. Being Mardi-gras night he had, had no time to follow up on his curiosity but now it was piked. She had her arms above her head carrying two hand fulls of beer. Even the way she moved while trying to get through the crowd was sexy. Her small top had ridden up to reveal honey coloured skin and a smooth small stomach. Her jeans were low on her waist and a small pair on sandals completed her relaxed outfit. Here was a woman who did not care about her appearance and still managed to be the most attractive woman in the room. Her dark hair was pulled back and knotted at the nape of her neck. The natural waves made it all the more appealing and scruffy, a few tendrils fluttered down to stroke her cheeks and neck. Her face itself was perfect. He had yet to see her eyes but had no doubt that they would be beautiful as well.

It was only when Tabby dramatically cleared her throat that he realised he was staring. Ash almost felt the urge to blush, but it had been a long time since that had been necessary. He smiled at her and shrugged. Before he could even think about explaining Otto sashayed up to the table and sat down the other side of Tabitha. After the events of last year Otto seemed to have taken it upon himself to take Nick's place. Ash had not had the heart to bring it up. He knew as well as anyone how powerful words could be. Leave the squire alone if he wanted to cope with his loss in his own way.

Simi seemed to like the new guest, which almost made him grimace. Luckily for them all she only seemed to be interested in his vocal abilities. It was then that his attention was drawn elsewhere once more; the object of his attractions was standing next to him putting beers on the table in front of them all.

---------

Auraya had managed to get back to her table, only to find that it was filled with others. Otto she had met before, a squire to the dark hunters, and all round funny guy. The other two were new and she risked a small look into Tabby's head to find out these were Ash and Simi. Closing the other's minds off before they began to affect her she made no emotions shown. Now was not the time to let her guard down. With a smile she looked over towards Tabby " Friends?" she questioned. Trying to ignore the look that Otto was sending her way, he seemed to have the same illness of the eyes that other men had. Since they had met the young man had been trying to 'get into her pants' as Tabby would put it. Something that she was infinitely not interested in.

She moved into the booth next to Ash and noticed that he seemed to tense up. She wondered if it was because he was now enclosed or for some other reason that she did not have the time to think about at the moment.

She took a small breath and stole her first look at the famous leader. She tried hard not to gape. He was the most attractive man she had ever seen. His hair was dark, she could not tell exactly what colour in this light, and his features were crafted to perfection. His eyes were hidden behind a pair of glasses but she knew that they would be a swirling sliver colour. She had seen images of him in the minds of others but it did not compare to the real thing. She realised she was staring slightly and decided to smile at him, "I'm Auraya," she said offering him one of the extra beers she had gotten.

------

Ash was disarmed as she sat next to him. Never had a woman affected him in this way. He did not know what it was but he was enthralled. When she looked up at him and smiled her face became even more beautiful. Her eyes were a serene grey that lit up with her smile. So her name was Auraya. He found himself thinking that it suited her. Mentally shaking his head he forced all thoughts out of his mind. It was lust he was feeling, and if it did not go away soon he would have to do something about it and get over it. He could never have feelings like this about anyone. Let alone someone he did not even know. He offered her his most charming smile and took the beer in her offered hand gratefully; "wonderful to meet you Auraya I'm Ash" He resisted the urge to touch her hand as he took the beer, although it was not easy.

-----

She grinned as he told her his name, at least she was right about him. His voice was just as seductive as he was. The reason for her grin came out of her mouth, "is that a statement of your mental health or your name?" she asked with another grin, before grabbing one of the beers herself and letting the liquid soothe her nervous stomach.

-------

Tabby gaped at the deep laugh that came from Ash. Never had she seen him interact with someone this well before. Not on first meetings. Then again the way the two were looking at each other it was surprising that they were still fully clothed. If it had been anyone else she would have said as much but Ash was secretive about his personal life and she did not want to drive him and Simi away when they had only just got here.

Anyway she was just as shocked to see those looks in Auraya's eyes. They had been friends since she had come to New Orleans. The woman was beautiful, in fact she had told her sisters that she was the female version of Ash before they met her. And it was a near consensus. Yet she seemed oblivious to the effect she had on men, and in fact Tabby thought the girl had self-esteem issues. How someone who looked like that could possibly have them she did not know but what she did know is that the Deveraux sisters had been trying to set their friend up for almost a year now with no luck. She was just not interested. In fact the thought that she liked a different style of lovers had been mentioned but the way she looked at Ash made that argument fly out the window with it's tail on fire. The girl just needed to find the right man to attract her. Apparently she had found him.

------

The night went on. Otto left quickly as it became obvious that he was getting no attention from Auraya. Who relaxed the moment he left the table. Without the unwanted attention she was able to be herself more. Tabby and Simi spent the night playing pool, with a short round of 'don't eat that' while Ash and Auraya got to know each other. Both tried to make sense of their attraction to the other, a feat which was not made easier as they sat and enjoyed each others company. Beers were drank, laughter exchanged and good times had. Auraya relaxed more and more as the night wore on towards morning with no sign of violence. She even got dragged up to dance with the infectious Simi. The two seemed to get on from the moment they met. Their natures were in many ways similar but in enough completely different. Tabby did not miss the smiles that crossed Ash's face throughout the evening, and even though he usually would have left to see others in the city by now he seemed to have no intention of moving anywhere.


End file.
